A Thousand Pieces
by ZolaKaramuii
Summary: Formal Title: I Felt My Soul Break Into a Thousand Pieces I Couldn't Pick Up. She wanted to tear him to pieces. Tears threatened her eyes. How could he just come back out of the blue and expect his daughter to forgive him? Was he that naive? Katelynn felt arms touch her shoulder to steady her but it didn't stop her from lunging forward. Please R&R. This is my second story. Enjoy


"H-He was pissed, I-I tried to calm him down, but he just." Her voice trails off as she rants about in her apartment.

"Vianna, it's okay take your time." I explain to her as Amanda and I stand in front of her taking notes of her rape. She walks over to all her windows and closes the blinds shut.

"He said he can see in my apartment and h-he will always know where I am." Vianna pushes her hands back on her Asian face and moves her hair out the way. Her wrists had abrasions and bruises to them and so did her face.

"Did he make any threats to you?" Amanda asks.

"He said not to tell anyone or he will have me deported. You can't do that right?" She was frantic.

"We can't make any promises, Vianna but we will try." She promises.

"What happens if I get deported? He just walks free?"

"Vianna, what is that on your neck?" I say moving towards her. Vianna screams for me not to touch her and I stop. "Can you lift your hair up for me?"

She pulls her hair back to reveal, a bar code. Written in blue ink was tattooed on her face.

"When did he do that?" Amanda was now looking at the bar code with me.

"I-I-I don't know, he hit me on the head and I was sleep for a long time. It was light outside when I got hit on the head and when I woke it was light outside….."

"Vianna, can you come with us to the hospital and we can get you checked out."

The 25-year old slide down her wall to the floor and cradles her knees. "It's always like this..."

"Like what?" I say.

"I get mail from people saying I don't belong here, I am an alien. They spray paint things on our doors. No one will believe me." She covers her face and you can no longer see her emotions.

"Vianna," Amana touches her shoulder, causing her to flinch a little, but then look at her. "It doesn't matter who you are or where you came from, we will get you justice."

1-6 Precincts

Olivia.

After Vianna, two more victims had been found. Both Asian. 2 from China, 1 from Vietnam. They had been told threats of deportation if they told. Also, barcodes were imprinted on their necks.

"He targets full Asian women between 22-26. Obviously a Hate Crime, they were threatened with deportation. How come we haven't nailed this guy yet?" Katelynn Asuni, our temporary detective transferred from Brooklyn SVU. So far, she's been here for 2 months. And it doesn't look like she's leaving any time soon.

"And you're just his type." Fin jokes. My opinion on our transferee was…okay. Her recommendation's list was a normal size. And so far, I have seen a good detective. She was a good detective.

"Actually, I am not." Kate sighs and looks over a file she has been holding for about the 10th time.

"How so?" Fin smiles.

"I am Japanese. Not Taiwanese or Chinese. But nice try." She smiles back playfully.

"Let's all leave the topic of Detective Asuni's race and focus on this case. We got a new victim at Bellevue." Cragen emerges from his office, still standing in the doorway. "I want Kate and Amanda for this."

I could tell Amanda was skeptical. I didn't know what it was but Amanda put some distance between her and Katelynn. I never asked Amanda what it was for or even what her problem was.

**3****rd**** Person**

The blonde did not want to take a ride with the transfer. She didn't like her character, how she handled things. It wasn't a discrimination thing, just dislike for Katelynn's personality. Her personality was isolated, like she looked down on the rest of the squad. But, she didn't argue with her Captain and walked out into the cold late November weather with the Asian.

Of course, Kate was not an idiot. She knew Amanda disliked her and was perfectly okay with that. Her most important moral was that everyone doesn't have to like you and they won't. She only wished the blonde would make it less obvious for Christ Sake. Amanda hugged herself into her coat as Katelynn walked in her pea-coat and beanie as if the cold haven't bothered her.

"How are you not freezing to death?" Detective Rollins didn't think before she asked the question and didn't think of herself of striking up conversation with the other woman.

"I have lived in some of the coldest places. This is warm to me." Kate was shocked by Amanda talking with her. Parts of her just wanted for whatever problem they had with each other to just vanish. They weren't high school girls.

"Really? Where?" The blonde just continued to stop thinking before talking.

"Moscow, Niagata, Canada and Wisconsin." She answers, still taken aback by the detectives' questions. They reach the sedan and their conversation stop while Amanda gets in the driving side and the Asian turns on the heat in the car. "I like the cold." She adds.

Amanda just smiles and starts the engine. Katelynn just hoped that Amanda would stop showing so much hatred to her. Her moral was slowly slipping away because of it. It was a moral her parents had taught her growing up. Detective Asuni's father was fully Japanese while her mother was Russian-American, so her life was very interesting growing up. From moving from to Russia when she 14 to once again having to move to Canada.

"I can't stand it. You seem to move a lot."

"I had a lot of…..family issues." The Asian had dropped a bomb so small yet so important about her childhood. The blonde was surprised. This small fact about her life had sparked some type of reality. Maybe there was a reason she acted the way that somewhat irritated Amanda. Amanda took her eyes of the road for a quick glance at Katelynn facial expression only to get stuck on it. Her light blue eyes didn't look back at Amanda just ahead but the Georgian women could see clear through that. Obvious signs of child abuse. The distant look, the isolation.

Katelynn didn't believe herself. She had told, the one woman who despised her horrible events of her childhood. Indirectly. It wasn't a lie, or something Kate could hide. The brown haired detective could feel the other woman staring at her. This was the only thing the two woman had in common, family issues.

"Katelynn-" Amanda was cut off.

"Amanda! Watch out!" Katelynn screamed it at the top of her lungs. Amanda didn't react in time as the Ford Focus heading their way collided with the truck.


End file.
